Locked
by Ranma-kun-123
Summary: It all begins when Akane gets herself and Ranma locked in Furinkan's Janitor's closet for 12 hours and finally reveal their feelings to each other.
1. The janitor's closet

I don't own Ranma 1/2, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**-.Chapter One.-**

He started punching the door, but he couldn't manage to open it. She remained sitting on the floor, with her legs extended and crossed. She was absolutely resigned, and she had an expression of guilt

Ranma was angry _"Well... is this what you wanted, huh!? got it now??? we're locked inside here..no possibility to get out TIL TOMORROW!!!"_

Akane couldn't help feeling guilty_ "Aright alright, don't fret... my fault... so what, you're the one who's usually getting us into trouble!"_

_"Yeah, but I never got us locked in an empty janitor's closet.." _She didn't like that comment, but decided to omit it _"At least we've got a radio, and some sort of.... bed? Well... we're not gonna die here..."_

They remained quiet for a few minutes, but then Ranma's stomach began to roar _"I'm starving! damn!"_ Akane looked for something in her backpack _"Here... I've got a sandwich. Eat it. I'll eat an apple"_

Ranma took the food and looked at her.. she could be very generous and friendly sometimes... he loved that about her... well... he loved everything about her.

She then said _"You know.. I actually thought we could sneak from the test hiding in here...but I didn't know the janitor left so early... what time is it?? "_ Ranma got out of his "fantasy" and replied _"humm, I don't have a watch...but I imagine it's around half past seven in the afternoon..." "gee...Kasumi must be worried.." _He grinned _"I don't think so... she probably thinks we're dating somewhere.. as if I was to date such an uncute tomboy...right!..." "Ranma...I don't think this is the right time nor place for an argument...so cut it out"_ He decided to carry on with the fight _"You cut it out!!!! this is nothing but your fault. You're so silly... so freakin' stubborn! Why in god's name did you have to lock the door!?"_

_"I thought I had the key!! I've already told you!!"_

_"And I've told you a thousand times...THAT'S THE KEY TO THE LADIES ROOM!!! NOT TO THE JANITOR'S!!"_

_"Ok ok, take it easy. We'll be out of here in no time"_

_"We'll be outta here within 12 hours... 12 HOURS!....crap....._ -he looked around the room-_ Good thing we've got a teeny window... we won't die for lack of oxygen...at least!"_

_"No, but I'll kill you if you don't cut it out with the complaining!"_

Ranma crossed his arms _"Ok! Alright!... What do you propose we do?"_ She glanced at him _"Hmm...talk?"_

_"About what? you know we've got nothing in common"_

_"'course we do. Let's talk and find out, shall we?"_ He finally resigned _"If you say so..."_

After a long talk, the two of them started to feel more comfortable, and they laughed and kid around. Until a certain subject came up... and the conversation turned serious...

Ranma was now speaking now in a very deep voice _"I don't know... I don't know where I'd be if I haven't met you..." _She was a bit confused _"Why do you say that?". _Ranma was staring at the floor _"Do you think our paths would have crossed over, if our parents haven't engaged us for the dojo's sake?"_ Akane blinked _"I wouldn't know... perhaps.. perhaps not..."_

_"I don't think my life would've been the same" _he said in a whisper...

She leaned a little bit towards Ranma _"What was that? I couldn't hear you"_

_"That life can be very rare..."_

_"oh... well yeah... I mean... you've got quite a life there yourself..."_

Ranma now returned to his usual tone _"ya bet! It's not easy being a freak And it's not easy trying to obtain the higher title in martial arts -men category- when you turn into a freakin' "she" everytime you get spilled with cold water... it's too freakin' rare...not to mention embarrassing... honestly, I don't think anybody would be able to endure what I've endured... with the curse...and the neko-ken... I've endured hell..."_

_"it must be a hell of a burden... but again Ranma" _she held his hand sweetly_ "I'm here, you know that"_

A shiver ran down Ranma's spine, he felt awfully happy, it was such a rush.. he simply blushed and looked away, avoiding Akane's glance.

He looked at her big brown eyes_ "Thanks 'Kane... appreciate it.."_

_"You're very welcome, 'fiance' "_ And she gave him that smile that drove him mad.

Ranma smiled, bewitched by such beauty... Looked like that time alone wasn't going to be that bad... actually... he could think of some fun things to do...


	2. Having a bit of fun

I don't own Ranma 1/2, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi

**-.Chapter Two.-**

The room was starting to feel a little warm... Considering it was winter, they didn't really notice the confinement at first... but now their body warmth began to stand in the air... and they started to feel a little restless..

Ranma was hot...yeah, he was. So he said "_Well...hmm... I hope ya don't mind if I take off my shirt... I've got a tank top underneath anyways"_

Akane smiled "_Come on now, Ranma, I've seen you bare chest before. Where did all that shame come from?" _He thought of what she just said, and changed his mind. "_I don't know... you're right... I'll take it all off. It's hot in here."_

Ranma did as he said, and he sat a bit further from Akane... she stared at him, giggling

_"You're so silly"_

_"What, why, when... what did I do now?"_

_"You're half naked, so you sit far from me... are you afraid I might do something to you? you love-machine.."._

_"Now let's not be ridiculous (wow..I said a long word, go me!) you want me to be closer? fine, I'll get closer..."_

Akane blushed "_I don't really mind where you sit, you know, the further you are, the better"_

Ranma smirked_ "Alrightie, then I'll sit the nearest I can! _" and he leaned on her right side pushing her, making her slip and almost hit the floor.

_"BAKA!! Stop that!!! you're so childish... damn you! I almost fall to the ground"_

_"That's where you belong! on the dirty floor! I should be steppin over you" _he said playfully. She understood his playfull tone and replied "_Oh, so that's what you're asking for!! wanna fight!! you're gonna get it! COME HERE!!"_

And they began running around the small room, having fun, til Akane grabbed him by his pigtail and pushed him to the floor, sitting on his stomach, with her hands on his chest. Ranma felt subjected, and he enjoyed every second of it.

Akane was laughin, and she was stunningly gorgeous when she did that. She put her hair behind her ears and smiled. That cute smile... so defenseless... so pretty, so feminine... so perfect... so Akane. Ranma's eyes were enjoying every part of that beautiful girl he had on top... ON TOP??!!

Ranma coughed _"aah ehmm.. eerr... yo... ak... kane... 'Kane?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I....hm... -clearing his throat- huh... well... I've got stomach ache... and ya... you are sitting on my stomach... my stomach aches.. and you're on it... you're on top of me...ehm... "_

_"AHHHH!!" _she screamed

And she jumped off him, redder than tomato sauce... her face was burning as hell... and Ranma got up and sat, caressing his belly... "What a nice modeled belly... so strong, so harmonious, so athletic... not to mention those arms... those muscles..."

Akane noticed what she was thinking about, and shook her head. She then sat straighter and coughed... that nervous cough..

She, above all, tried not to look at Ranma in the eyes. And well.. he was doing the same...

Akane wanted to get pass the akward moment, so she said "_So... we've got the whole night ahead... are there any lights in here?"_

Ranma got up _"Let me see.. I'll check it out... maybe the guy keeps candles or sumethin'"_

_"I think I see a lantern... and some candels... We'll have to build ourselves a candlestick"_

_"Give me some bristol board, a pair of scissors and a lighter"_

_"But the bristol board will burn... are you stupid!?"_

_"Yo, tomboy, did I ever mention that I camped MY WHOLE LIFE.. I know how to build usefull things out of nowhere.." _He said, giving her a stern look

She waved her hands "_Alright alright, don't feel insulted... Jeez... you're such a cry baby sometimes..." _And looked for those things in her backpack.

He only stuck out his tongue at her. After finishing his handiwork, they both sat with their backs on the wall, looking up, at the small.. teeny window above them. Ranma even thought of pushing Akane into it... but she'd never fit in that small hole... although... well, he was smaller than Akane in his cursed form... but they had no water... and the window was simply TOO small for anything bigger than a cat to fit in. Ranma shivered at the thought of a c-cat..

The young Saotome was very bored.."_You know, 'Kane... if we don't start talking in the next five minutes... I'll freak out. This is too boring ya know..."_

_"Well...let's see... do you wanna train? I know this is a small room, but we still can do some workout."_

_"But you're wearing a dress... -the school uniform- and it'll get up and all... I don't want you calling me a pervert for something stupid like that!!"_

Akane sighed "_Alright then, if the dress goes up, I won't tell you anything. But you wanted to do something, and training is all I can think of. What do you say? Care to join?"_

_"You know I'm always ready to defeat you Akane " _he said with a grin _"So.. whenever you're ready"_

And they started the workout. Fast moves, but Akane could not hit her fiance even once. He was way too good... she liked that about him... he was the only man who could beat her without her minding about it.

_**MEANWHILE, AT THE TENDOU'S**_

Nabiki walked into the dining room, and saw only her father and Genma. "_Well, looks like we're going to be just four for dinner..."_

Soun then said: "_Oh, Saotome, Oh.. They must be together, our schools, together!!"_

The panda held out a sign_ "yes! tonight is a big night my friend!" _

Kasumi walked in bringing the bowls_ "Oh my... I don't know... they left fighting this morning... I don't think they're dating... although I'd love those two to go out and enjoy each other's company... Oh well... I guess I'll just have to put their plates in the fridge..."_

Nabiki quickly replied, before her sister went back into the kitchen_ "In the fridge?? Are you nuts??? You know my appetite. Leave them in the table, I'll deal with those."_

_**BACK AT THE JANITOR'S **_

The fiances were focused and taking the workout very seriously. Akane got better in her kicking, Ranma could see that... but she wasn't using all her strenght... Was it possible... that she was going easy on him?? How dared she... she knew he could beat her nonetheless..

He kept dodging her attacks, and said "Hey Akane, don't go easy on me, ya know it pisses me off..." The girl frowned "Who said I was going easy on you?? I'm tired is all!!"

Ranma landed in front of Akane and looked at her, with his hands on both sides of his hips. He bounded, looking straight into her eyes. He narrowed his eyes... and a grin appeared on his face.

She was feeling uncomfortable, and looked at the floor... she tried to look angry or annoyed.

She was very uncomfortable_ "What!! What are you looking at!!"_

_"Hmm... yeah"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"yes, yes, indeed"_

_"Now stop it! What!?"_

_"You're blushing..." _And he smiled mocking her

_"I'm so not!"_

_"You are so!!"_

_"I'm so not!!"_

_"You are so!!" _And he stuck his tongue at her

_You're so stupid!!_

And she pushed him to the floor again, but he grabbed her wrists and she landed over him, again. She started struggling, but he kept his grip firmly, while laughing at his fiancée's anger. She looked cute when she was angry... made her seem smaller...

He finally got carried away and grabbed her waist with his right hand, carressing the side of her face with his left hand.

She was astonished, she could only stare at those big eyes of his... they looked brighter than ever... that blue color was ten times as strong as she remembered.

He started to babble something she couldn't understand. She didn't really mind... and she leaned her head on his chest. He hugged her, and started to feel her breath on his neck. And the heat rising in the room.


	3. Finally

I don't own Ranma 1/2.

**-.Chapter Three.-**

Ranma kept playing with Akane's hair. And she kept caressing the side of his body, tickling him sometimes. She liked his laugh... it was a naive laugh... a young guy's laugh.. so vital, so healthy. She liked that sound...

After half an hour or so, he stopped running his fingers through her hair, so she slowly looked up... He was asleep.

She got up as softly as she could, and sweetly took his hair out of his eyes. She stroke his cheek and felt how soft Ranma's skin was, for the first time.

After two minutes, Ranma's eyes opened, to reveal that he'd been awake all the time. Akane was a bit embarrassed... but he just smiled and stretched. He put his shirt back on, as the night grew colder.

Akane was shivering, so Ranma sat right next to her, and held her tightly. She felt great.

He yawned, and calmly said "_Well.. who would imagine... you and I, getting along..." _She blinked, and realizedhe was right "_Yeah... go figure..." _He smiled, and then stared at the roof "T_he odd thing is that your family and pop aren't looking for us..."_

_"Maybe they are... maybe they didn't even think of coming down here..."_

_"Hmm... I don't care really... everything will be fine tomorrow, when we get to explain everything to them"_

_"Yeah, how we got stucked in here..."_

_"And how it was all your fault"_

_"Hey!!" -_she hit his ribs with her elbow.-

_" Ow!! C'mon, was only teasin'..."_

A few minutes passed by...

Akane finally broked the silence "_Well... are we sleeping tonight or what?"_

_"I can stand weeks without sleeping... but a good nap would be absolutely great. I feel tired..."_

_"Yeah, so do I. But there's only one bed..."_

He blinked, not quite following _"So what?"_

_"So...we can't share it. You'll have to sleep on the floor"_

Ranma frowned "_HUH?! since when am I the dog here?"_

_"Come on... you wanna sleep with me? you perv!?"_

_"I don't see why you have to get the comfy bed while I've gotta be in the floor..."_

_"FINE, you "camping-boy-who's-adapted-anywhere" -_he frowned_- "let's share the bed."_

_"Good, now, I want the right side."_

Akane rolled her eyes "_Whatever..."_

_**MEANWHILE...**  
_

A muscular figure approached Ranma and Akane's school. He was sweaty, and tired. He carried a large backpack and a heavy bamboo umbrella. Obviously we're talking about our very own Ryouga Hibiki.

_"yeah, I bet this is it...this must be Furinkan high school... It's been a long month but I finally arrived... let's see..."_

FURINKAN HIGH SCHOOL

_"yeah, the sign says so, I'm in the right place. Too bad it's almost midnight and Ranma comes here in the morning.... I guess I'll have to camp out here."_

The lost boy wondered into the park next to the school, but he couldn't find any good place to build a tent on. He walked into the school, searching for some cool class room to spend the night in.

He walked by the janitor's, but didn't see the door. He went straight into the ninth grade class room, and sat to eat his food.

_" Well, this journey wasn't as long as usual... I'm proud of myself -he gave another bite to his sandwich- I guess I'm not that much of a lost boy after all."_

He gave a sip to his canteen, and meditated about something that was bothering him._"Well..I really don't want to ask Ranma for help... he'll think I'm weak...but then again, he's my "buddy"... I guess I'm doing the right thing. Besides, I get to see the beautiful Akane... Life's good when she's around."_

And he laid down, closing his eyes, thinking of that pretty girl he loved. Akane.

Akane gave another tug to the sheet _"jeez Ranma, you're taking all the sheet..."_

He frowned _"hey Akane!! Watch your mouth!!"_

_"NO BAKA! I said SHEET, you know, that thing you're using to cover yourself"_

_"Aaahh, the blanket? oops, sorry"_

_"Im cold..""._

_"Come here..."_

He turned and hugged her with his eyes closed. She put her arm round the side of his body, she could feel his heart beat and his chest's breathing movement. She felt happy... all she wanted to do now was...

_"Ranma?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I... you... well..."_

_"what.."_

She grabbed his head and gave him a sweet peck in the mouth. He opened his eyes, and he saw her. He saw Akane.

Was that for real? Did she actually kiss him?? Was he dreaming and he just woke up? Did he have a mental lagoon?

Akane returned his gaze and kissed him again. This time, Ranma tightened his grip, and loosed himself...

She kept caressing the side of his body, and his hands surrounded her tiny waist. He could feel her close and tight. She could feel her strong fiance the same way. They opened their mouths and let the love flow.

They were, for once, showing each other how much they cared. All the love and passion that had been stored up inside for so long.

He felt her skin, soft and perfect as he imagined. And she felt his strenght, firm but yet tender and protective.

She started playing with his pigtail while kissing, and he ran his hands up and down Akane's back. They now felt on top of the world. It was a huge huge burden lifted off their shoulders. Now... they had time to enjoy.


	4. Out of the closet

I don't own Ranma 1/2!!

**-.Chapter Four.-**

Akane started to think while running her fingers through the hair of the now asleep Ranma... He was comfortably resting his head on Akane's breastbone and feeling her breathe. He kept huggin Akane by her waist, scared of waking up and not finding her there.

Lots of things began to appear within Akane's mind. How strange it all had been... All of a sudden, they were now a couple, kissing, hugging, sleeping on top of each other... she couldn't believe it... was Ranma under some kind of ancient spell?? What if everything changed back to normal once they went back out there?

They've been inside there for less than five hours, and they attitudes took a drastic turn... a turn that they haven't been able to take since they first knew each other... How weird was that....

She closed her eyes, and began to feel tired. She thought she could use some sleep.. and decided to relax and let herself be...

After a while, she felt something posing on her lips... something soft and warm... something she enjoyed... she also felt a pigtail on her cheek.. so it was obvious that the thing she felt was in fact Ranma Saotome.

He gently tried to wake Akane up_ "Akane... hey, 'Kane..."_

_"Hmm??"_

_"Akane, I see some light coming from the little window, I think it's daylight... it must be dawning"_

_" Already?? For how long have I've been asleep?"_

_"A couple of hours.. I kept biting your lip but it didn't work, heh.... sorry if you feel a little sore there..."_

Biting her lower lip_- "hey!! it does hurt!! you could've awoken me by saying my name out loud, you know!"_

Ranma scratched the back of his head "_heh, yeah, but it wouldn't be half as funny as biting you"_

_"Whatever.._. "_-_she rolled her eyes_- "So... I guess the janitor's coming in any second now..."_

_"The thing is... will he get mad at us? I mean... we're here... without his permission... I'm scared of that guy, he's friends with the principal, and he could have us expelled..."_

_"Yeah, I know... is that why you didn't knock down the door yesterday?"_

_"Well...... "_-coughing-_ "that's one of the reasons actually..." _and he looked the other way, visibly shy-

Akane's eyes narrowed... and she walked right in front of her fiance, trying to get him to look at her eyes

She carefully asked "_Which were the other reasons then? huh?"_

He avoided her eyes_ "I.. well..."_ _-_cough_- "me... I... hm...er.."_

_"were you planning on getting locked in here with me all along??"_

_" if that's how you wanna express it... yeah..."_ _-_and he covered his head with both arms, expecting the well-known mallet... but Akane didn't strike him... so he slowly lowered his defense and stared at her...-

Her eyes were bright _"You did this because you wanted to be with me? you really did?"_

_"mm... yeah... Are you mad?"_

Akane's eyes filled up with happiness and she hugged Ranma strongly... she was happy indeed... she couldn't believe Ranma wanted to be with her... and she couldn't believe that he did it on his own will... She was on the moon... and didn't want to come down.

Ranma didn't understand a thing... he was confused, he was stunned... but he wasn't going to turn down a hug, so he surrounded Akane with his arms, and there they stood... hugging for the next five minutes.. Until something broke the silence...

Akane realized "_The lock!! Someone's opening the door!"_

_"Must be the janitor... quick! grab onto my back..."_

And Ranma jumped to the roof, carrying Akane on his back. They hid behind a beam.

_" Cool this place has a high roof..." _he thought.

The janitor walked in, grabbed his broom and a pail of water and was about to leave the room, when a shadow ran past him as fast as the wind... He thought it was one of the usual winter wind streams, and locked the door... He was kind of asleep as well... considering it was half past six in the morning.

Ranma and Akane were gingerly walking down the school's aisles... when they heard someone snoring...

They looked inside the ninth grade class room (the class room where trouble students were sent for detention) and found Ryouga sleeping in a futon on the floor... They looked at each other, and then again at their friend, and Akane decided to go and wake him up... Ranma prefered to stay on the doorway, staring at Ryouga suspiciously.

_"Ryouga?? Ryouga... wake up..."_

He mumbled _"No, mom, please, five more minutes... I already have a map of where the school is..."_

_Ranma couldn't help but throw a loud guffaw... Akane frowned and told him to shut up._

_"No.. Ryouga... it's me... Akane"_

_"HUH WHAT HOW WHERE... WHERE AM I??! Akane??"_

_"Calm down, you're in Furinkan high school... here in Nerima.. Tokyo... Japan?"  
"ah, yes, yeah I remember... what are you doing here so early?"_

_"It's a long story... come with me... I bet you're starving... and so are we. Let's go to my house and have something for breakfast."_

Ryouga nodded, and sensed Ranma's distrusting glare... He walked right pass him, but a strong hand grabbed his upper arm.

_"What is it Ranma? What's your problem!"_

_"I don't know why you're here, but let me tell ya... I'm having a calm, easy-going week... and I don't want you ruining it... so if you're here to challenge me, ya better start thinking of going your way, 'cause you're not gettin' any..."_

_"No, Ranma, I'm not here for that..."_

He still didn't trust Ryouga that much...and carefully asked-"_What is it then??"_

_"Let's talk about this later... look.. Akane's already a block away"_

Ranma quickly thought about it _"yeah... yeah u're right, let's talk about this after breakfast... I'm starving!!!"_

And they both ran to catch up with Akane.


	5. Ryouga's encounter

I don't own Ranma 1/2... Rumiko Takahashi does... she's great

**.-Chapter five.-**

Akane, Ryouga, and Ranma (who kept looking suspiciously at his "pig-pal") were all eating their breakfast -that Kasumi left in the fridge before going to the market- vigorously, they were starving... Ryouga from the trip, and the other two from the... well... confinement. They were alone... Soun and Genma went to the fair with Happosai, and Nabiki was at school.

Ranma started to swallow his tea while looking at Ryouga, who now was blushing for some reason... He looked a bit down and saw Akane's hand on his friend's...

Ranma spit out a bit of tea_- "Hey! now!"_ -he fastly cleaned his mouth with his sleeve- "_what's going on there?! Akane?"_

_" Come on Ranma! I can see he's worried about something, he looks sad, I wanna comfort him, he's my friend after all!! Besides! What do you care!!"_

_" WHAT DO I CARE YOU SAY!? Fine gurl, have it ur way..." _-and he angrlily crossed his arms and looked the other way.

Ryouga couldn't understand a thing... Ranma... jealous? Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen... he kept calling his beloved those awful names, and made fun of her... But he didn't have time to think of that... he was busy enough trying to deal with the impulse that Akane's touch was generating in him.

Ranma was furious... he couldn't stand it any longer... Akane was now stroking Ryouga's hand with her thumb!!! He wouldn't let that continue! No way!

"_Hmm... COUGH, so Ryouga, pal_ " he accentuated the PAL part _"what did you wanna tell me?"_

"_oh, yes... Look Ranma... it'd be better if we discussed this alone... you and I..."_

Akane frowned _"Fine then, I'll leave you two alone" _and she stomped her way to her room.

They both followed Akane with their eyes and when they heard the door closing loudly, Ryouga started talking

_"Alright, my friend... This is it..."_ and he looked down, playing with his thumbs.

Ranma was impatient "_... yeah?.."_

_"Well... the thing is..."_

_"...what?"_

_"You know..._ " he kept playing with his fingers.. he was visibly nervous.-

_"No, I don't... what?"_

_"That thing... that's bothering me... you know..."_-and he kept staring at the koi pond, speechless_..-_

_"Argh! Ryouga! Come on and spit it out, stop fooling around!!"_

_"Ok then... I'm sorry, I'm just a bit nervous about asking your help... I don't want you to consider me inferior and weak... and I don't even know if you're going to accept..."_

He didn't understand a thing "... _now come on, tell me damn it!"_

"_Fine. I've been lost."_

A huge sweatdrop appeared on Ranma's head and he rolled his eyes- "_You know, I don't think that's new..."_

_"That's not it you jackass! Listen up!... I somehow found myself walking on a beautiful forest... in China, near the Jusenkyo springs... and I met someone... "_

Ranma was very interested in what Ryouga was saying since he heard the name "Jusenkyo_" "Yes...so? Go on..."_

_"Well, this person knew all about my dreadful curse... and called me "P-Chan" the moment he saw me..."_

Ranma's face looked surprised, and he strightened, trying to think of how that man knew Ryouga's other face...

He started mumbling to himself _ "how... how did he..." _then shook his head, clearing his thoughts_ "C'mon, continue on Ryouga!"_

Ryouga continued_ "Then I got a bit closer, and grabbed my umbrella...just in case...he did look powerful, and a voice in my head kept telling me to be careful... so I gathered courage and asked..."_

**Ryouga's encounter:**

_Ryouga: Who are you?? Why did you call me that!?_

_Him: Why are you talking so angrily? What have I ever done to you?_

_Ryouga: Why did you call me P-Chan??_

_Him: That's your name... isn't it? Sweet Akane calls you that... when she squeezes you in her chest..._

Ryouga: -blushing and angry_- How do you know!! Are you one of Akane's stalkers??_

_Him: No... I'm not... I never even saw her... I just happen to know a lot about you..._

Ryouga: -he shrunk his eyes, as an intense glow began to come out of the man- _Are..Are you related to me?_

_Him: TO YOU? -_his voice sounded annoyed_- YOU'RE NOT UP TO MY BREED_

Ryouga felt insignificant as this man grew bigger... he fell on his butt, but kept grabbing his bamboo umbrella in a defensive manner...

_Ryouga: Alright! Alright! come on... I had to ask... you appeared from nowhere, and you know all this things.. but why?_

_Him: I just think you're a good candidate to become my student... my disciple..._

_Ryouga: oh? is that so?... what do you wanna teach me? ....and why me?_

_Him: I'm an ancient martial arts sensei... I'm 700 years old_

Ryouga couldn't believe what the guy was telling him... he didn't look older than 25...

_Him: And I've chosen you, because you've got skill, technique, and are very athletic and agile... But you also are filled with rage, resentment, and a desire of vengeance..._

_Also, 'cause you're noble, loyal, and incredibly passionate. You're willing to give up your life for those things you love, and you gain unmeasurable strenght when you're driven by an emotion._

Ryouga: -he felt slightly flattered_.- But... you talked about rage, and vengeance... You want me to be a ... hmm... "mean" martial artist??_

Him: -laughing_- No.. I just want you to be able to beat me...so that you can take over my spot, 'cause I'm retiring...and the world needs a tough sensei...tougher than the well-known Happosai...so... if you beat me in six months, I'll know you're the chosen one, and I'll agree to coach you, in order to become the strongest man on Earth, so your suffering finally gets a pay off... And you'll also get to beat that kid, Ranma Saotome..._

Of course Ryouga didn't tell the last part of that sentence to his... "buddy" as he decided to call him...

**------(back at the Tendou's, where Ryouga finished telling the story to the young Saotome)------**

_"And that was it. I agreed, and decided to train on the mountains. I've spent five months there, on my own, until I thought I should come here and challenge you to a fight. But again, I wanted to ask your help..."_

Ranma was surprised "_My help??" _he smirked_ " What for?? I most certainly don't want you to be the strongest man on Earth... you'd beat me up!"_

Ryouga thought "DAMN! he figured it out!... well... moving on to plan B..."

_"But... Ranma... I intend to share my knowdlege with you" _he lied _"so we both can be the"_ cough _"strongest of men..."_

Ranma grabbed his chin... he wasn't so sure about it... he made an incredulous gesture... and then put his hands on his waist... still thinking. Then he lifted his right hand and grabbed his chin. And he kept thinking.

A few minutes passed by, with Ranma still on that position, until Ryouga -who grew more and more annoyed- decided to break the silence...

_"So?... Have you made up your mind yet??"_

_"mmm.... -_he scratched the back of his head-_ well....mmm... " he now scratched his chin "yeah..." _and he shut up-

Ryouga was very anxious "_WELL??"_

_"oh, yeah... well, I'm not helpin' ya"_

Ddissapointed and exalted_ "what! what!? but...why!?"_

_"I just... don't trust you... I knew you were up to something the minute we found you at Furinkan."_

_"Aww man!! You can't turn your back on me like this!!"_

Ranma smirked_ "ah yeah? watch me!" _and he walked away from his now extremely angry "pal" waving his hand "_C-ya Ryouga!! Good luck with the unnatural-chinese-being!"_

Ryouga clenched his hands 'til his knuckles went white.. he wasn't going to let that jerk get away...

He spoke quietly to himself "_is that so, Saotome? fine then... wheater you like it or not... I WILL become the strongest man on Earth... and then you'll see... yeah, you will see.."_

_He grabbed his backpack and was ready to leave, when he walked right across a sprinkler's flow that was left on watering the garden... he screamed, very angry..._

_"Eeehhhh!!!! puiiiig puuuiiiiiiigggg!!!" _(he was cursing)

Akane heard that familiar sound... and stuck her head out her window... she saw her pet on her yard!!! She rushed donwstairs to welcome her beloved P-Chan.

"_Aaawww!! P-Chan!!! Long time no see!! I've missed you so much!" _and she started kissing him "_where did you go!?" _and she continued kissing him, as she walked with him indoors. Ranma was watching everything from the roof... and he wasn't pleased...

He jumped down, and landed without making a sound. He then followed Akane through the house.

Akane kept saying sweet things to her piglet, as she saw Ranma following them both closely. She stopped suddenly, causing the young guy to hit her back and fall on his bottom. She turned 'round and faced her fiance.

_"What?"_

_"Nothing... I wanted to take a look at that pork u're holdin'"_

_"Don't call him that! He's got a name!"_

_"yeah, Ryouga!"_

_"Stop calling him that! Ryouga's not a pig, nor this pig is Ryouga! His name is P-Chan!"_

Suddenly the small piglet jumped on Ranma's face and started to scratch and bite him. Ranma fought the little slippery thing and finally grabbed it by it's bandana. He shook it wildly and angrily, and began chocking it, when a huge mallet landed heavily on his skull...

"_Let him go!!!! you're unbelievable!!!" _Ranma fell on the floor badly hurt, and let go the pig, who jumped right onto Akane's breast. Ranma was furious, but he couldn't move...it just hurted too much. "_Come P-Chan... let's go..."_

And Saotome watched the two of them go upstairst, to his fiancées bedroom...

_" R...R...Ryouga... you... you bastard!" _he gathered strenght and quickly got up and ran upwards Akane's room.-


	6. Ranma gets angry

I don't own Ranma 1/2

**-.Chapter Six.-**

Ranma was secretly listening through the door, how Akane was talking to this pig, to this creep... He couldn't stand it, and he broke through... Akane turned around as she heard the door being opened... she went absolutely red... there he was, staring at her from the doorway. And there she was... wearing nothing but her bra and a skirt...

_"Ranma!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!???"_

He couldn't say a thing... he blabbed_ "hmm...me...I...you....you....well....I'm....you know....hump....hmppp...."_

_"STOP STARING AT ME ALREADY!!!!"_

_"I'm... ya....sorry!!! -_and he turned and ran away_."_

P-Chan was watching the whole scene from the bed, trying not to get one of his nosebleeds...

Akane quickly put on a shirt and ran after Ranma. She grabbed him by his upper arm on his way down. They tripped down the stairs, so Ranma swiftly turned his back to the floor to muffle the fall, and Akane landed on top of him. He was extremely red... redder than...than a tomato... no... even redder than that.

_"I..I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry 'Kane..." _the pigtailed martial artist mumbled, still speechless...

Akane stared at those eyes of his... he truly looked embarrassed... so she slowly smiled...a wide, sweet smile.

Ranma started to feel better... he always felt better when he stared at those deep brown eyes. He forgot about everything when he did that. It was his very own world, just for him, and Akane.

_"You know, you could've knocked... It's not like you're not allowed in my room or anything..."_

_"yeah...I know...but that piglet...he's..." _and he stopped talking, as if he had realized that he was going to say something he wasn't supposed to say... Akane noticed. She could read him like an open book.

_" What? He's what? What were you going to say?"_

_"I wasn't gonna say anything..." _and he looked away-

_"Now, come on..."_

_"I'm just jealous is all..." _he blushed-

_"you're jealous? you really are?? of P-Chan?...I didn't know you were that fond of me..."_

_"Uh... yeah...."_

Akane smiled widely _"oh, Ranma, you're such a sweetheart" _and her lips posed on his.

When the thing was getting nice and warm, Ranma felt something biting his cheek

_"hey Akane! cut it out, it hurts..._" he said removing his lips from his fiancée's... Wait a second...if she was kissing him...then who was biting him?? He opened his eyes and looked at his side, when he got his nose bitten hardly. He quickly sat up, taking Akane off him gently, and rubbing his sore nose. He looked at his hand, and there was a bit of blood...- "_DAMN YOU! You hurted my nose! How dared u! I'LL KILL YA!"_

And Akane remained sitting on the steps while watching her fiance run after a now very very scared piglet..._"oh man... P-Chan shouldn't have made Ranma angry... poor little pig..."_

After an hour and a half, Ranma finally grabbed the small thing, and took it into the bathroom. P-Chan kept kicking and complaining, but he couldn't get away, Ranma was grabbing him tightly. Akane watched, very concerned for her pet's health, as Saotome entered the bath and semi-closed the door behind him.

He roughly threw the piglet into the furo and opened the hot water.

_"AAAHHHH!!! HOT HOT HOT!!!! HOT!!! DAMN YOU RANMA!!!!"_

_" yup, yeah, it's hot. So what? can't stand it tough guy?"_

_"'course I can..." _he said biting his lower lip and crossing his arms... "I most certainly can.." he proudly said as his skin was turning red...

_"oh, yeah?"_

_" hmm....hmp.....argh.....Y...YEAH"_

_"Fine then" _he smirked_ "Now, let's straight things out, ok?"_

_"I don't have anything to straight out with you, Saotome."_

_"Oh yeah, u most certainly do"_

_"I most certainly do not"_

_"Yeah"_

_" No"_

_" Yup..."_

_"Nope..."_

_" Look pal! I haven't got all day! now cut the crap and let's move down to the issue. You're bothering me."_

_"And you've always bothered me. For as long as I've known you, you're a bother."_

_"yeah, but I never got in your way when you were with...hm...someone"_

Now he was confused. "_Ranma, are you being serious? What the heck are you talkin' about?"_

_"...Akane" _he frowned, blushing_-_

" _A...Akane? And what the hell do you have to do with her?"_

_"well...we...we like each other!! and stop asking questions! just get outta the way!"_

Ryouga stood up_ "You're the one in the way!!! I love her!!! I'd do anything for her!!! I've done nothing but treat her as she deserves!! with love and respect!!! and what have you done! huh!? called her names! made fun of her! treated her roughly, as no lady's supposed to be treated!! made her cry on numerous occasions!! you're a creep!! and you don't deserve her!!"_

Now Ranma looked deadly serious_ "Well. I'm inlove with her. I've been inlove with that gurl ever since I met her. We're gettin' along now. We're having a nice relationship, and I don't want ya screwin' it!!"_

Ryouga was angry _ "OH YEAH?!"_

Ranma was angrier_ "YEAH!"_

"Well_, you asked the wrong guy." _he smirked at Ranma, grabbing a pail of cold water_ "'cause you're not having me removed from her life so easily. I'm ready to fight for her. Anytime. Anywhere. Don't start with me, Saotome... or you're getting it."_

Ranma looked extremely angry, and he was clenching his right fist furiously. He was ready to challenge Ryouga, when a pig ran away from the room, passed right in front of a surprised Akane, and out of the house.

Ranma got on his feet, with a severe look on his face. He then remembered.. "Ryouga's backpack and bamboo umbrella...they're still here...." he smirked "he'll come back...and he's gonna get it".

He walked out of the room, and passed by Akane without saying a word.

Akane posed her fists on both sides of her hips, frowning _"Now, what the hell's going on!?"_


	7. Soun and Genma are truly happy

I don't own Ranma 1/2.

**-.Chapter seven.-**

Ranma was standing on his head by the koi pond as Akane walked towards him. He saw her legs approaching, so he turned upside down and sat. Akane looked confused, and a bit angry. Well, I'm not gonna lie to you, she looked very angry.

She sat down beside Ranma and stared at the water. Ranma stared at Akane, expecting her to hit him, or yell at him, but she remained silent.

Ranma gathered strenght and tapped her shoulder.

"_hum.. Is something wrong?" _to which_ s_he coldly answered _"Why should there be something wrong?"_

He shrugged "_I dunno... maybe the spar made you angry...'cause you certainly look angry..."_-he leaned a little to the opposite side from Akane...he thought she would smack his head. But she didn't.

Her expression softened a bit. "_You know Ranma... I've been thinking. We both sort of told each other how we felt when we were locked in that closet. I mean...it did feel good to be that close."_

Ranma blinked "_um, yeah"_

_"So.. why are we slowly coming back to the normal "I hate you" stuff?"_

_"I haven't done anything. You're the one that shouted at me and got angry."_

Akane glared at Ranma "_That's because you've been acting like you always do!!"_

_" Well how do you want me to act! that's who I am! that's how I am!"_

_"Well I don't think I like it!!!"_

_"Well then you don't like me!!!"_ he looked both angry and hurt.

The girl stared at the grass, regretting about what she just said. "_Look Ranma... sometimes people have to change some things in order to get along with the one they love. I've been trying to change. I'm not punching you, smacking you, hitting you with my mallet... That's because I want our relationship to improve... don't you see that?"_

He seriously replied "_yeah, I do. But you know... it's always been hard for me... to change I mean... I've been trying to be nicer, or less arrogant... but if I change those things... a part of what makes me a good opponent would fade. I've dedicated my whole life to martial arts... you know that... I sacrificed my life for martial arts... and martial arts taught me to be arrogant, to not be too nice..._

_I'm very different when you're around, you know. I can be even worse than you think."_

She smiled a tender smile "_I don't think you're bad. You're noble, you help others, you're kind, you're caring, you're very honorable. But you don't show your feelings, because you've been taught not to, in order to become a great martial artist. But you're also a person you know... You need to release what you've got inside."_

_"oh, I am impulsive, no doubt of that... but sometimes I get too.... shy maybe? nervous... and I can't say a word. So I choose to show how I feel with actions..."_

"_Yeah, I noticed." _She held his hand. "_that's why I love you... you're a great human being."_

Ranma was now blushing, and with a tender smile he said "_so are you. And I l-love you t-too". _he tightened his grip and the sun was setting as the two adolescents joined in a kiss.

After sharing a passionate but tender kiss, Ranma laid down, with Akane's head resting on his chest. They slowly fell asleep.

Nabiki came back and saw this strange strange image.

She thought to herself "_Akane!? and Ranma!? Sleeping peacefully?? TOGETHER?! Damn, what did I miss!!"_

She stepped closer to take a better look. _"Well, Ranma's arms are behind his head, he's in his average position. But Akane's head is in his chest, and she's huggin' him... her left arm's wrapped around his ribs. Something must have happened...AND I MISSED IT!! DAMN IT!!!"_

Kasumi walked in as well, with her shopping bags and a book she borrowed from Dr. Tofu's office. She stared confused at the couple.

_"Oh my... don't they look adorable? I'm so happy for them. I'll make a delicious dinner tonight"._ She smiled her lovely smile and walked into the house.

The problem began when Soun and Genma walked in... and they saw their children sleeping like that.

"Oh, Kami-sama!! Tendou...Take a look at that!!"

Soun had tears beggining to fall down his cheeks- "_Saotome!! Today's the day!! Oh my friend! They love each other!"_

Genma was crying as well "_I'm so happy Tendou!! Our schools! joined!!"_

And they began to dance around the young couple, as they awakened. Akane and Ranma sat down, staring at their parents, confused.

"Pop...hey, pop! care to tell me what's goin' on?!"

Hugging his son strongly_ "You're a Saotome no doubt!!! You're a stud son!!"_

Ranma's eyes widened profusely "_What??? What are ya talkin' about?"_

Soun was moved "_You know you've got my blessing, Ranma. I can't tell you how happy I am that you two finally showed your love to each other."_

Akane blushed "_Dad... how?.... what?.... when!?... Why are you saying all these things?"_

_"Honey, I saw how you two fell asleep, and you looked inlove!"_

The young Saotome released himself from his father's hug, and asked _"You two think all this because of how we've fallen asleep?"_

Soun and Genma_:"YES!"_

Akane and Ranma looked at each other, and then at their parents, and sighed.

Ranmatried to reason with'em_ "Look, pop. Nothing happened. We were tired and decided to take a nap. We were talking about stuff, and we just fell asleep. That's all."_

Soun and Genma stared at their kids, and continued talking between them.

Soun: _I really think their kids will be good looking!_

Genma: _Yes, and they'll be awesome martial artists! The best ever!_

They continued talking as they walked into the household.

Ranma shrugged _"well, 'Kane...guess we should let'em know that we're now serious about being a c-couple..."_he blushed lightly.

"_hmm...yeah... well...I don't want to get married this soon... but I guess saying it wouldn't hurt... we're already engaged, aren't we?_" she smirked.

_"yeah... okay... they somehow already know about it. We should act normally."_

_"normally as in "tomboy"/"baka"?"_

He waved his hands, nervously _"No, no! Heh, normally as in "normal""_

"Ah_... nice" _she said, smiling.

They held each other's hands and walked into the house.

Kasumi was already cooking dinner, Soun and Genma were talking about their grandchildren while playing a game of shogi. And Nabiki was staring at Ranma and Akane.

The middle Tendou daughter asked them, with a distrustful look "_Now, what are you two up to?"_

Ranma blinked "_What are ya talkin' about?"_

Her eyes narrowed _"What are you two planning? ... I don't believe this sudden "coupling" crap... Spit it out, what are you two up to? I know you can't stand the sight of each other..."_

Ranma was still blinking "_Nabiki...are u feelin' fine?"_

"_Yes, I am. I'm curious, that's all.. Say it, you know I'll find out sooner or later.. Now, young mister, I'll ask it one more time: What are you two up to!"_

He stared at her for a couple of seconds, and said "_ya know... you should get some sleep and relax a little..."_

Nabiki was upset _"Fine, have it your way. I'm gonna have to tell the janitor that you were in his closet without permission. I've got proves of it."_

Akane was shocked "_what? How did you..."_

"_I know a lot more than you think Akane. Now, if your little boyfriend over here doesn't tell me what's going on... I'm going to start talking, and it ain't going to be nice."_

Ranma was really upset _"There's nothing out of normal Nabiki. We just realized that we were gettin' along, we got close, got things out in the open, and found out we really like each other. I love Akane, and she loves me. Now, how bizarre can that be?"_

A "click" sound could be heard.

The mercenary-girl grinned_. "That should do it. Thanks Ranma! Now I'm getting all your fiancées out of the way, so you can marry my sister. Thanks!!"_

She rewinded the tape, and ran to her bedroom.

Akane sighed "_I can't believe you fell for that Ranma_..."

Upset "_You coulda warned me ya know!!"_

And they sat, wondering what Nabiki's plan was..


	8. Nabiki's plan

I don't own Ranma nibun no ichi...

**-.Chapter eight.-**

It was a quiet morning in Nerima. The sun was coming out, the trees were swinging along with the tender breeze, and the birds were awakening with beautiful tunes that seemed to cover the air with joy and freshness.

But Akane wasn't awakening... that's 'cause she couldn't even sleep because of Ranma's snores... she tried to go to her room in the middle of the night, but he was holding her too tightly and she couldn't move.

Finally, Ranma started to stretch and yawn. He rubbed his eyes and turned his head to see his beloved... he smiled.

_"mornin' Akane..."_

_" yeah..."_

_"You don't look so good... is anything wrong?"_

_"yeah..."_

_"Akane... are you alright?"_

_"yeah..."_

_" ...the clown's coming downtown tomorrow, and he'll be bringing red balloons"_

_" yeah..."_

Ranma's eyes narrowed "_Akane, are you even listenin' to me?"_

_"yeah..."_

Ranma sat down and scratched the back of his head, staring at his fiancée... she looked terrible, she wasn't even blinking.

He decided that a hot bath would help her regain some poise. He grabbed his girl, and went to the bathroom.

He placed the "unconscious" girl in the furo, and turned on the hot water. He sat on the edge and admired her.

Akane slowly began blinking, and she rubbed her eyes. She looked at Ranma, and smiled.

"_Morning, Ranma."_

_"Mornin' 'Kane..."_

_"Did you sleep well??"_

_"yeah, very. U?"_

_"Oh, well... I didn't sleep at all..."_

Blinking- "_no?"_

"_No... Let's say... I'm not used to having someone snoring in my ear all night..."_

Ranma was a little embarrassed_ "Oh...oh well...I'm very sorry 'Kane...it's just I... I'm sorry"_

_"Aww, It's okay._ " she gave him a malicious glare "_C'mere...Ranma-kun...sit next to me."_

The guy blushed "_O-Ok..."_

Ranma sat beside Akane in the furo and looked deep into her eyes, there was a flame... She returned his gaze intensively, and stroked his cheek. Ranma posed his lips on Akane's, and started to kiss her deeply and vigorously. She wrapped her arms around him and got carried away. They soon found themselves strippin' each other.

Ranma ran his hands down Akane's back, reaching the base of her column and holding her hips with both his hands. He felt her scratching his back softly.. he liked how that felt.

He then broke the kiss and began kissing her neck, and the spot under her ear. She laughed playfully and held tighter to him, then she started biting his ear lobe. Ranma pressed her body against his, and sensed how small she was under his arms, how soft and feminine, despite all the "tomboy" stuff he'd been saying... she was as delicate as cotton and as smooth as porcelain. He felt heaven just by touching her. He again kissed her deeply and pressed her against the furo's side. She was playing with his pigtail, and he was biting her lower lip when they heard the changing room's door opening.

Ranma jumped out of the furo, and grabbed a towel. He dried and put on his pants, then hid behind a pile of clothes.

Akane then asked, in a loud voice "_Who is it??? I'm taking a bath!! It's occupied!"_

Kasumi answered from the other side of the door _"Gomen, Akane-chan. I'm just taking some clothes out of the drier! I won't be going inside the bathing room. Make sure you finish soon, breakfast's ready."_

The youngest Tendou sighed, relieved "_thanks oneechan!!!"_

"_Oh, and by the way, Ranma's nowhere to be seen!"_

_"I'm sure he'll be back for breakfast Kasumi. Thanks!"_

Ranma looked at himself... his clothes were soaked... he was weraring his tank top and boxers when he went into the furo...

He had to get some clothes from that pile.. but he couldn't find any of his chinese outfits... all he could find was his gi.

Akane needed clothes too... she found a pink dress (that Ranma loved).

They went downstairs, ready to eat.

Genma approached his son, suspicious _"Where were you, boy?"_

"_uh, trainin' "_

"_I was in the dojo all morning... didn't see you"_

_"I was, uh, trainin' somewhere else"_

_"Ahh, you found a new training ground?"_

_"Uh, yeah"_

_"Alright son, show it to me this afternoon"_

_"Don't think so, pop."_

_"What do you mean "Don't think so"?!"_

_"Exactly what ya heard, "I don't think so" pop."_

Genma frowned _"Don't make me spy on you, kiddo."_

Ranma frowned "_Don't ya dare spyin' on me ol' man."_

Genma stood up, angry _"Don't you threat me, boy!"_

Ranma stood up, angry _"Enough! stop botherin' me!!"_

Genma tried to punch his son, who dodged and threw him all the way to the koi pond. A large panda emerged, holding a sing that said: "Not Fair!"

Ranma sighed and resumed eating angrily. Akane couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Ranma glared at her, and she concealed.

Nabiki was smirking, staring at them, while finishing her green tea. Akane saw her, and remembered the tape her sister recorded the day before. She asked her _"Hey, Nabiki-chan, what's that plan of yours? The one with the audio tape.."_

Nabiki gulped her tea "_None of your business. Let me handle it."_

"_Come on, it involves Ranma and I. We deserve to know."_

Ranma pumped into the conversation "_What involves me? wha?"_

"_Shut up Ranma, and pay attention. Remember the tape Nabiki recorded yesterday?"_

"_Ahh, yeah_!" to Nabiki_ "What will you be doing with it?"_

Nabikismiled _"As I just said... let me handle it."_

Akane was truly concerned_ "I just hope it's nothing bad... "_

"_Don't worry little sis, It'll be better than good... it'll be great."_

That afternoon, Nabiki went to the Nekohanten, to order some spiced ramen. She used the opportunity to speak with Shampoo.

"_Hello, mercenary girl. What order?"_

_"Hey ya, Shampoo. I'd like a box of spiced ramen to go, please."_

_"What else you want to take?"_

_"Oh, nothing else, thanks. You know, Shampoo, I'd like to talk to you for a second."_

_" What mercenary girl need?"_

_"You know, with you chasing my brother-in-law and all... you quite bothered my little sis."_

_"Shampoo want airen, don't worry if bothering violent girl. Shampoo don't care."_

_"You see, I do care. And I think there's something you ought to know. Ranma wants Akane."_

Shampoo laughed sarcastically "_good joke, mercenary girl. Ranma want violent girl!!" _keeps laughing_ "airen wouldn't touch violent girl even with gun on the head!!"_

_"I wouldn't be so sure, sister. Here, listen to this."_

Nabiki played the tape to Shampoo, and the amazon heard what Ranma said about loving Akane. A slight expression of sadness crossed her face, but fastly returned to her usual mocking stance.

_"You expect Shampoo believe this??"_ she laughed loudly _"Shampoo not stupid. Shampoo know airen loves her! Mercenary girl has tricked tape. That not airen speaking."_

Nabiki rolled her eyes _"Fine then, don't believe me... what if I bring Ranma here, and have him telling you this, live?"_

_"Airen come here, so Shampoo cooks for him and show him what a lovely wife she could be. Ranma will stay with Shampoo, and be my husband!!"_

" _yeah, yeah..._ wow, you are delirious! ... _anyway, I'll bring Ranma here, and you will give up on him."_

Shampoo frowned, looking angry and dangerous "_Never. Now, here's mercenary girl order. Please leave."_

Nabiki waved her hand "_Thanks Shampoo...have a good day!"_

The amazon crossed her arms "_whatever.."_

Well... she didn't succeed on making Shampoo realize that Ranma wasn't going to be with her, ever. Maybe Ukyou was a bit more down to Earth... so, she went to her restaurant.

_"hey! Ukyou! Long time no see!"_

Ukyou was already suspicious_ "Hey, Nabiki, how's it goin'?"_

"_Fine, fine. Thanks_." she looked around the place while walking towards Ucchan's counter "_it's been quite a while since I came here the last time... when I won that bet and you had to cook for me during a whole week."_

Ukyou frowned "_yeah... I remember_... _You know cooking for you free didn't quite help my business_."

Nabiki laughed "_Well, sis, a bet's a bet. Anyway, that's not the reason I'm here."_

_" I told you, I'm not betting again. I learned my lesson."_

The Tendou grinned "_No, no. It has to do with Ranma."_

_"What happened to Ran-chan?"_

_"Let's say... hmm... how to put this on words..." _Ukyou kept staring at her, expectant _"ah, yeah. He fell inlove_."

"_I knew it! He loves me! And you're here to tell me!!" _she was bursting with joy. When she saw that Nabiki wasn't answering affirmatively, she calmed down, and blinked. "_That's why you're here... Right?"_

" Hmm.. n_ot really, no" _Fortunately, Nabiki wasn't worried about breaking Ukyou's heart.. 'cause she didn't really care. So she spit it out "_Ranma's inlove with Akane and they're now a serious couple. They kiss, they hug, they say "I love you" to each other... and god knows what they were doing in the furo this morning..."_

Ukyou freezed "_You're joking... come on... you can't be serious...." "Don't trust me? well, hear this then. "_

And she played the tape. Ukyou's eyes became wet and glossy. Her face showed anguish... and unmistakable signs of heartbreaking. Everything was so sudden...

The cook then coldly requested "_Get out of my restaurant."_

_"I hope you understand this. Leave them alone. Now you know the truth."_

_" GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT DAMN YOU!!!!!"_

_"Yeah, you go to hell."_

And she left the place with a wide smirk. Now the middle Tendou had a final place to go to... the Kuno's residence.


	9. Nabiki's plan II

I don't own Ranma 1/2

**-.Chapter nine.-**

Nabiki walked down the street to the Kuno's residence, a very large house. She knocked the door with determination, cleared her throat, and waited. A minute later, Kuno Tatewaki opened the door.

_"Greetings, Tendou Nabiki"_

_"Hi there Kuno-baby, how are you?"_

_"I'm indeed doing very well. What brings you to my humble and very elegant residence?"_

_"Well, I need to talk with you and with your sister."_

_" I'm afraid my sister's not home. But you can still talk to me, since I'm the elder and should be the one to find out about it first._

_Please enter, and I'll have Sasuke bringing something to offer you, since you're my visitor."_

_" Oh, don't bother Kuno-baby, I won't be staying long. What I'm gonna tell you is very short and concrete ."_

_"What is it, Tendou Nabiki?"_

_"Ranma's dating Akane. They finally told each other the famous "I love yous" and I wanted to ask you and your sister not to interfere, 'cause you've got nothing to do with either of them and now they're serious about their relationship."_

_"So, the vile sorcerer finally caught the fair maiden.... he must have her under some weird and dark spell.."_

_"No, no spells, no sorcery. Akane's been inlove with Ranma since he arrived, and he's been head over heels since then too"_

_"Well, I'm not admiting defeat! I will never! I shall rescue Akane Tendou from his grasp and make her mine! (Along with the oh so lovely pigtailed girl, of course)"_

Nabiki rolled her eyes _"What if Ranma surpasses you in combat? Will you then resign Akane AND the pigtailed girl?"_

_"Hmmm...Maybe. "_

_"C'mon.... Kuno-baby..."_

_"Alright, alright. I shall face Ranma Saotome and beat him."_

_"I seriously doubt it.. the last part I mean.."_ she clapped her hands _"It's settled then! you'll be fighting Ranma this sunday. See ya Kuno-chan! Oh, by the way, where can I find your sis?"_

_"She's at the Koi-mall I guess... Farewell, Tendou Nabiki."_

**Meanwhile, at the Tendou's...**

Ranma was stroking the sides of his head _"Damn... my ears are all red..." _Akane stared at him while drinking her green tea _"Someone must be talking about you..."_

_"Yeah... but they're bright... and they kinda burn a bit too"_

_"Damn... I guess you're too popular Ranma"_

Ranma narrowed his eyes _"that's not funny"_

A sudden splash could be heard, and the young couple turned their heads to the koi pond. A black piglet emerged, and Ranma frowned profusely. P-Chan then jumped onto Akane's chest and rubbed his snout against her breasts. Ranma was beyond furious... He clenched his fists tightly and ripped the pet off his fiancée. He stomped to the bathroom and closed the door. He threw the thing into the furo and opened the hot water.

_"You perv! What's with the rubbin'!"_

_"Hey there, Saotome. I want my stuff back... I know I left my backpack and umbrella down here."_

_"yeah, TWO days ago"_

Now, Ryouga was angry _"I couldn't find Akane's home, you know me!! I recognized the street...but then took a turn in this alley and..." _Saotome interrupted"_Enough, I don't care. Grab your crap and go. By the way, don't ya dare rubbin' on 'Kane like that again, or you'll be seein' some starts... ya hear me?!"_

Ryouga grabbed Ranma by the neck of his shirt _"Don't talk to me like that, or you'll be regretting it" _Ranma pushed Ryouga violently and rolled up his sleeves _"Oh yeah!! Now you asked for it!!"_

Someone knocked at the door.

Akane's voice came through "_Is everything ok Ranma?? Come on, give me my pet."_

Trying to calm down, Ranma replied "_Now it's not a good time Akane. Please go somewhere else."_

She was getting worried "_I'm not going anywhere! What's wrong? what's happening in there!?"_

The pigtailed guy was starting to lose his calmness "_Nothing's happenin', ok?. Now would ya please leave already?"_

Akane was finally angry_ "I'm not! I'm coming in."_

As Akane slid the door open, Ryouga turned on the cold water in a frame of second and returned to his cursed form. Ranma got splashed with cold water too.

"_P-Chan! You're all right_." she looked at Ranma and blinked "_weren't you in your guy form a second ago?"_

"_yeah, I was giving the pork a cold bath and I got sprinkled..."_

Akane held her wet pet _"And why were you giving P-Chan a cold bath in the middle of winter! You're crazy Ranma. Come on, turn on the hot water."_

Ranma-Chan didn't know what to do _"Err...I don't think that's a good idea 'Kane..."_

_"Why not? Come on, turn it on."_

_"I..I..I wouldn't do that Akane."_

Madder _"Turn it on I say" _P-Chan was struggling, nervous, but Akane wouldn't let him go_ "Ranma..don't make me punch you"_

Scratching the back of her head _"I just think.. that he's wet enough... and ya see... the changing temperature could give him a cold and ah... ya know....he'd get sick... and you'd be worried and he'd need medication... and ah... all that..."_

Akane gave it a thought _"hmm... you're right.. I'll wrap him in a towel and take him by the fireplace. Why don't you take a hot bath?"_

Ranma-Chan was very relieved _"Yeah, I will." _glaring at P-Chan "_And don't let that pork chop go too far_..."

"_His name's P-Chan! And no, I won't. He'd freeze, the poor thing."_ And she kissed his muzzle.

Ranma was pissed off... but he.. well, now "she" couldn't resist a hot bath.

**Back to Nabiki.**

Nabiki was talking to herself _"Well, here I am... the Koi-mall. Where could Kodachi be... -crackling her fingers- Sport shop! -she then thought it over- or... maybe in the flower store... Hmm... I'll check them both."_

First, she went to the flower store, but Kodachi wasn't there. So she went to the second floor, and looked in the sport shop. She found her.

_" Hey there! Black Rose!" maybe by calling her that, I'll get her attention _

Kodachi: turned around to look at whoever was calling her. _"Yes? Do I know you? Or you're a fan and you want my autograph Hohohohohohohohohohoho (laugh)"_

_"I'm... well.... I'm one of Ranma's relatives, and I'd like to have a word with you."_

Kodachi was very interested now that she heard the name "Ranma". _"What may I do for you?"_

"_I only need a couple of minutes of your time. Well, here's the deal."_

_"I'm all ears, hohohohohohohoho (laugh)"_

Nabiki sighed "Ranma's in love, with my sister"

Kodachi was now looking upset _"and who would that be?"_

"_Akane Tendou."_

Kodachi switched from upset to very angry in a frame of second_ "You're Akane Tendou's sister!!!!!! You're scumb! How dared you saying you were Ranma-Sama's relative!!! I shall punish you!"_

_"Give me a break. Come on, ribbon-gurl. Listen up. -And she played the tape- What do you think now?? "_

_"I'm not buying that. I won't believe your silly trick, Tendou! You're inferior, and I shouldn't be talking to you. End of the conversation. Hohohohohohohoho (yeah, laugh)"_

_"Alright then Kodachi-crap. Tomorrow I'm taking Ranma to see you, and you'll be hearing this from his own mouth. Bye bye!"_

Nabiki was angry... was it possible that Ukyou was the only one accepting the fact that Ranma and Akane were taken? What if she showed up and wanted to fight, like the rest? That'd be mahem... her little sister... against the three suitors... all of them stronger than her... that wouldn't be fair.

She was now seriously doubting her plan was any good... and for the first time in a long time... she was worried.


	10. Ranma faces his suitors

I don't own Ranma 1/2

If you want to read the original version of the fic, go to (It's extremely easier to read, script format)

**-. Chapter ten.-**

Ranma and Akane were watching the TV, covering themselves with a blanket, as the night grew colder. After a while, Nabiki entered the house, and she looked very tired, and a bit upset. The couple stared at her, confused and intrigued, until one of them gathered the courage to ask.

Akane gulped, and then articulated_ " What is it, oneechan? Is anything wrong?"_

Nabiki turned around, with her eyes half closed- _"Well... yeah"_

Her younger sister blinked _ "Well... what is it?"_

Suddenly Ranma got up on his feet, excited and clenching his fist. He asked_ "Is it related to your plan?? did it work out?? am I free at last?!"_

Nabiki stared at him, blinked, and then babbled _"Get ready Ranma, you're seeing Shampoo and Kodachi tomorrow. Ah, yeah, and Kuno."_ And she went to her bedroom.-

Ranma stared at Akane, who was clueless like him. He quietly sat beside her again, covered himself with the blanket, put his arm around her shoulder, and kept watching the tv.

----------------------

It was a nice morning in Nerima, the clouds appeared after a stormy night, and the cold wind was a bit warmer than it was the day before. Ranma woke up ready for his early morning training, it was half past five, one hour before sunrise.

He went downstairs and saw Nabiki sitting on the table... he was confused, what was she doing up so early??. She was reading something and drinking hot tea, and she looked tired...worn out. Ranma stepped closer.

Nabiki raised her gaze_ "Morning, Ranma-kun"_

_"Mornin' Nabiki... what are ya doin' up so early?"_

She ignored his question_ "Want some tea?"_

_"Sure..."_

And they drank quietly. After a few minutes, they heard a door opening, and then saw Genma walking down the stairs.

_"Morning kids." _he said, adjusting his belt.

_"Yeah, morning."_ they answered at the same time.

Genma turned to his son_ " Ready for some morning training, m'boy??"_

Ranma smirked_ "Always"_

And they went outside to begin.

An hour or so later, the youngest Tendou was up, and she watched the Saotomes fighting until Kasumi called'em. Breakfast was ready.

They all sat and ate. Nabiki was pretty concerned, she looked at Ranma, then at Akane, then at Ranma again... she gulped and started talking to the young guy.

_"Hey, Ranma, remember your duties for this afternoon."_

Ranma swallowed his curry _"What, the facing Shampoo, Kuno, and Kodachi thing??? No way I'm doin' that"_

Nabiki was getting upset_ "do you wanna be left alone or what!? Come on, I talked to them, they'll believe you"_

The pigtailed guy wiped his mouth with a napkin and carelessly answered "_hm...fine, fine, alright. I'll see'em after school. Let's go Akane."_

The morning passed by with no major events. No one suspected that Ranma and Akane were now serious.. 'cause the pair kept fighting as usual... yeah, well, they just can't help it.

School was finally over, and Ranma was preparing himself for the mental abuse he was about to suffer... He had to face Shampoo, Kodachi AND Kuno.

Nabiki walked out of school and joined him, Akane went straight home, she wasn't allowed to accompany Ranma.

Nabiki and the pigtailed martial atist arrived at the Nekohanten. Ranma gulped, there was Shampoo, the dangerous and obsessive amazon, serving some tables, and packing a few deliveries.

Ranma waved at her, and she rushed to greet her beloved airen with one of her huge hugs.

Ranma struggled _"hey hey! Leggo! Shampoo, I gotta talk to ya"_

_"Sure! Shampoo always have time for airen, she always ready for Ranma."_

Ranma hesitated, scratching the back of his head _"Well, this ain't easy ya know... I don't wanna hurt ya. Let's... let's sit down."_

Shampoo saw that he was nervous, and began to worry _"Something wrong with airen?"_

He cleared his throat_ "Well, the thing is... I-I'm... w-well...."_ _-_Nabiki elbowed him on the ribs- _"Ow! I love Akane."_

Shampoo stared at him _"Is airen ok? Airen hit his head or something?"_

Ranma sighed _" No, Shampoo, I didn't. And please stop callin' me airen"_

The amazon was very very confused "_Shampoo no follow..."_

Ranma finally decided to be straightforward _"The thing is, Shampoo, I never wanted to marry you, I never even wanted to be your fiance, everything was an accident, and you shouldn't have come looking for me in the first place. I fell inlove with Akane the first time I saw her, and now that I've told her, I'm not lettin' anyone takin' her away from me. I'm sorry, this is just the truth, and I don't mean to hurt ya. Is that okay? U understood?"_

Shampoo was speechless... tears began to appear on her now angry and hurted-looking face. She clenched her fists and furiously got up of her chair.

_"I WILL kill Akane Tendou. I'll kill her. That damned violent girl won't take my husband away from me, I won't allow it. She must die, amazon laws say so"._ Ranma stared at her... he didn't understand a word of Chinese.

Shampoo rushed into the kitchen, crying with rage. Ranma was worried... he didn't know how to get that girl off his back... and now she was extremely determined to do something to Akane...he guessed killing was the most reasonable thing Shampoo'd do.

Things weren't going right... and they only seemed to be getting worse.

Nabiki tapped him on the shoulder, and took him to see Kodachi AND Kuno... what a duo...

They slowly walked down the street, thinking. Ranma was walking on the fence, with his hands stuck in his pants pockets, and crestfallen. He hated when girls cried over him... he felt like dirt. And now Akane's life was in danger...

Finally, they arrived to the Kuno's. Nabiki played the doorbell, and a butler came out to receive them.

_"Hi there, we'd like to see Tatewaki and Kodachi, please." _Nabiki politely said.

_"Just a minute, ma'am." _he bowed and went inside.

Shortly after, Kuno appeared, and greeted them.

_"Greetings, Tendou Nabiki. And I see that the evil Saotome Ranma has come for the challenge. I'm glad, I've been looking forward to give you a lesson, you evil sorcerer."_

Ranma blinked _ "me evil what?.... Say again?"_

Kuno smirked and brushed his hair with his hand_ "Heh, you surprise me with your ignorance. I not only surpass you in combat, but I also am superior in intelligence."_

Ranma sighed _ "Yo, Kuno, where's your sis?"_

Tatewaki raised his bokken to Ranma's face_ "So, you woman slaver, you're not pleased with having the fair and lovely Akane Tendou and the pigtailed mistress, but you also want my little sister!!!!!"_ he charged.

Ranma dodged, jumping backwards_ "Heh, looks like the fight's already begun, ne? Ya'll get it now, Kuno-boy!!"_

And the fight did begin. Well, a fight is supposed to last more than a minute, so I don't think this could be called a fight. Let's say... Kuno was badly injured and Ranma was dusting his hands.

A loud and hystericall laughter could be heard, and the pigtailed martial artist turned his head to meet the sound. A slim and tall figure could be seen, waving a long ribbon and holding a bouquet of black roses in the other hand.

The person landed right in front of Ranma, and handed him the present. She blushed and said:

_"Here you are, my lovely beau, for this is a present that matches your beauty and grace."_

Ranma stared at the bouquet, distrustfully. He looked up to his suitor and greeted her.

_"Hi Kodachi, how's it hangin'?"_

She blushed_- "Oh my dear Ranma-sama, could you just try to be a little more polite? Not that I mind, but I'd like you to act like the gentleman that you are when I take you to meet my wealthy family after our wedding."_

Ranma blinked _"huh?? You ok? Ya seem delirious ya know..."_

_"I'm not delirious my dearest, I'm just anxious, for our wedding will be the most wonderful and perfect event ever seen. Hohohohohohoho (laugh)"_

He rolled his eyes _"Hum... I don't think that's gonna happen... ya see... I'm marrying someone else.."_

Kodachi froze "_What is that that you just said, Ranma-sama?"_

"_That I'm marrying another person. Another girl. My true fiancée..." _-gulp_- "Ya know... her..."_

Kodachistood, with glassy eyes and a frown _"Oh Ranma-sama, tell me that this is a bad prank and I shall laugh along with you...."_

Ranma played with his thumbs "_Well, the thing is... it's for real... I'm seein' someone..."_

Kodachi gave him a deadly glare _ "Give me her name. Now."_

Saotome nervously waved his hands_ "hey hey hey, come on Kodachi_!" sweating, nervously_ "Ya won't be doin' anything bad, will ya?"_

Kodachi repeated, dryly "_Give me her name."_

Ranma frowned, putting his hands on his waist _"Now calm down, I won't tell ya if ya keep bein' so threatening. All I have ta say, is that I'm with someone, and I'm marrying that someone. So give it up, and leave me alone. I don't wanna hurt ya, so I won't let you build up any more ilussions... cut it out with the "Ranma-sama" stuff, and look for some other guy who fits ya. I'm not the one you're lookin' for, Kodachi."_

Kodachi hung her arms on her sides, letting the ribbon fall. She stared at Ranma with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, she picked up her ribbon and jumped on the roof.

Kodachi furiously said _"Hohohohohohohoho!!!!! (laugh)- I know who that girl is, and I shall punish her for poisoning my dear Ranma-sama's mind and heart!! Akane Tendou will no longer be after I meet her!!!! Farewell, my darling!!!"_ And she disappeared with the speed of sound.-

Ranma clenched his fists. He was angry as hell. He had enough with one dangerous girl threatening his girfriend's life... but two??? He wouldn't stand it. He jumped right behind Kodachi and pursued her, hoping to find her before she found Akane.


	11. Shampoo! Damn you!

I don't own Ranma 1/2

For the original version of this fic (script format) go to It's much easier to read.

**-.Chapter Eleven.-**

Somewhere near the southern Kitakami mountains, a young man was punching a dead tree in one single spot, repeteadly. His hands moved so fast that they only looked like a blur to the untrained eye.

Suddenly, he clenched his fist, extending the index finger, and touched the dead tree... it exploded...

He again clenched his fist and looked at it. He smirked and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Then he sat down on a boulder and opened his backpack, he grabbed a soup can, opened it, and ate slowly, staring at the sky.

_Oh Akane, I wish you were here beside me, encouraging me, under this oh so blue sky full of white fuzzy clouds, holding my hand and just looking into my eyes. My eyes that can only see you, that want only to stare at those big brown eyes of yours... your refined nose, your killer mouth... your so long and smooth neck... all of you, you're so perfect, Akane... I wish I could be forever by your side, to let you know how strong my feelings for you really are... to release you from that damned Ranma!" he punched the ground, forming a hole._

_I hate you Ranma! you could've helped me!_

He hung his head, on the edge of tears... frustration tears... He was exhausted, and wanted to sleep desperately, but he knew he had to train very hard to accomplish his goal, so he stood up, cracked his fingers, and went back into action.

Meanwhile, in Nerima, a guy with a pigtail was running through the town's rooftops at an abnormal speed, again, he looked like a blur to the untrained eye. He seemed desperate, yet very focused. He jumped over and over until he caught up with the one he was looking for, Kodachi Kunou.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She gasped..

Ranma shook her, screaming "_Hold it right there! What do ya thing ya're doin!"_

Kodachi blushed "_oh my beloved Ranma darling... you're holding me so close... I can even feel your scent... I'm so lucky!"_

The young boy pulled her a bit further from himself "_Listen' up, Kodachi... Do ya want me to care 'bout ya?"_

She answered, with glittering eyes- "_Yes!"_

"_You want me to love ya?"_

Happier- "_Yes!"_

He sighed "_Let me tell ya a little sumethin', alright?"_

_"Oh, a secret of my Ranma-sama! I'm sure he's trying to get me to marry him! And I will surely grant him his wish! I was brought to this planet Earth to fulfill your desires, my beloved one!"_

"H_ey, hey! don't rush into things, listen to me first. C'mere..."_

Ranma grabbed the youngest Kunou by her wrist and jumped off the roof. He lead her to a park bench, where they sat quietly.

Ranma rested his hands on his knees, and stared at them, thinking... while Kodachi admired him.

After a few minutes he rose his gaze and began talking.

"_Well, Kodachi... the thing is..."_

"Y_es, yes! Big wedding! Huge party! Lots of guests! Lovely elegant gowns!"_

Ranma waved his hands "_No no no! Listen to me!"_

"_Oh, forgive me, I'm just overly anxious, Ranma-sama."_

"_Okay... well... ya know, I'm gonna be brief 'cause I've gotta go check up on someone I'm worried about.. -Kodachi frowned, but Ranma didn't pay attention- here's the deal... I'm..." _-he bit his lower lip... he didn't want to use this excuse, but Nabiki told him it was the best thing to do (after charging him some yens for the advice) but he still wasn't sure... he couldn't say something like that- "_I, ah... well, I'm_..."-he; cursed-_ "kuso!" _-he clenched his fist and rose his gaze, his face redder than a tomato as he loudly stated- "_I'm gay! I don't go for gurls!"_

Kodachi stared at him, blinked, and then released a loud insane laugh.

"_You expect me to believe this, Ranma-sama? I saw the way you look at me, and such lust and desire are rare to be seen!"_

_"Oh you must be thinking of another guy, 'cause that couldn't have been me!"_

"_You're so manly, my adorable beau, I just can't believe this utter lie_."

_"Hey, if you worship me so much, then why dontcha trust me?"_

Kodachi clasped her hands together under her chin- "_Because I know you're one of the most virile men I've ever laid eyes on. You're a fair stallion, and you cannot be wasted on such a thing as homosexuality. If so you are, then I shall make you change your mind!_

_I knew this whole loving-Akane falsehood was an act put together to hide something! I don't mind if you're a gay man my dearest! I shall get you back on track! Onto the correct and straight road of male and female love! I shall be your beauteous maiden and you'll become my knight for the rest of our lives!"_ -when she opened her eyes again, Ranma was nowhere to be seen...- "_He's gone... Well, I've got enough time to get into business and make up a plan to bring Ranma to me! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" _(laugh)

The Saotome guy was now flying through the rooftops, thinking of his other target: Shampoo.

He stoped by the Nekohanten, and surprisingly found her there. She was stirring a soup when she looked up and her eyes met the martial artist's.

He stepped closer and put up a fake smile hoping she was on a good mood.

Waving shortly with his right hand, the other hand on his back- "_Konnichiha Shampoo! How's it goin'?"_

"_Ni hao, Ranma. What Shampoo do for you? Airen hungry? Go on date? yes?"_

He rolled his eyes-_ "I thought we already put a stop to this earlier, Shampoo... Did you understand anything I said?"_

Shampoo smiled bubbly- "_Yes, yes, Shampoo understood, Shampoo took care of violent girl. Everything good now, airen can date Shampoo, yes?"_

Ranma's heart stopped ... he gulped...

"_What ... W-What do you mean, "you took care of violent girl"? What have you done to her?"_

She shook her head. "_Shampoo do nothing wrong. Shampoo tried to be reasonable, but violent girl be too stupid. So Shampoo took care of her."_

Ranma grabbed Shampoo by the collar, instinctively "_What the hell have you done to her!"_

The amazon released herself from his grip- "_Airen no dispair, violent girl not hurt. She only out of Shampoo's way now. She no trouble any more. We free now!"_ -and she smiled widely.-

Ranma's thoughts and guesses were on a sort of rollercoaster right now... he tried to imagine what Shampoo could have done to his fiancée... then snapped out of it.

"_Where is she?"_

"V_iolent girl? At the Tendou house."_

And Ranma flew off as fast as a bullet... no... wait... faster than that.

He got to the house and rushed into it. He looked around the living room... Akane wasn't there. He opened the bathroom door deliberately... no signs of her either, but his panda-father hit him on the face with an empty bucket.

_"Oi, Oyaji! I'm busy here!"_

The panda held up a sign-_ I hate being disturbed while bathing!_

But his son ran away- "_Kusokurae! I'm busy! I'll deal with ya later!"_

He suddenly stopped, right in front of Akane's bedroom door. He sighed, took a deep breath, and knocked... then knocked again...

No one answered, so he slowly opened the door revealing an empty room.

"_Kusooo!" _-he slammed the door.-

He then thought... The Dojou! and he rushed there. He slid the door and there she was, wearing her dougi. He sighed deeply, straightened his shirt, took a few strays of hair out of his eyes, and approached Akane.

Ranma happily lifted a waving hand- "_Osu! How's it going?"_

Akane was wiping the sweat off her forehead- "_Pretty well, thank you. I smacked down a couple dozen bricks by now... and I've been in here for only five minutes". _-she gave him that smile that made him sky-high happy-_ "I must be improving_."

Ranma scratched the tip of his nose-_ "Well... I think they're too few... and you're too slow... but come to think about it... ya might be improving... considering how bad you regularly are..."_

She was fuming- "_Oh yeah? You donkusai!"_

"_Otemba! sexless sexless uncute otemba!"_

Akane clenched her fists til her knuckles went white- "_you cross dresser! hentai! futsutsuka!"_

Ranma laughed- "_Alright, alright, c'mere."_

But when he tried to surround her with his arms and kiss her, she punched him, sending the pigtailed fellow through the roof and to the koi pond with the scream of "HENTAI".

A female Saotome emerged...

"_Wha? Akane?" _-he shook his... well 'her' head, trying to clear her thoughts. "_Why...wha? That tomboy!"_

The small redheaded girl stomped right to where the youngest Tendou stood. She gave her a death glare.

_"Now what's the problem with you?"_

Akane was angry and embarrassed- "_You touched me! you pervert! I knew it, you wanna touch me!"_

Ranma-chan answered, angrier "_Well! You didn't seem mad about that lately! You were the one always asking for a kiss or a hug!"_

The youngest Tendou was confused, but did not lower her tone- "_How dare you lie like that! I never asked you to ki- k-kiss me!_

Ranma-chan: _Enough with the act Akane, what's wrong with you?"_

But then he realized... Shampoo said she "took care of violent girl"... that could only mean... Akane wasn't lying to him.. she genuinely saw things as they were before... but now... she seemed to reject him more eagerly... could it be... that Shampoo made Akane hate Ranma as a boyfriend? Could it be that now he had to content himself with being nothing but her sometimes-friend?

He was angry. Very. He was happy with Akane, and he wanted to get her back. He had some chinese people to hunt... maybe the old ghoul could help him... he'd make her.


	12. Genma saw what happened!

I don't own Ranma 1/2

**-.Chapter Twelve.-**

_Ranma stared at Akane... he couldn't believe her reaction._

_He slowly approached his fiancée... well.. "she" slowly approached "her" fiancée._

Ranma-chan: _-sad, but still confused- _A.. Akane... Why? Why did you reject me like that?

Akane:_ -blushing- _Well... you were taking advantage of me! What kind of a stupid question is that?

_Ranma grabbed the kettle his father was handing him, and emptied it on himself._

_Now in his male form, he asked_ "Wait a second, 'Kane... did you see Shampoo recently"

She _tried to remember_ "Ehm... Nope, not that I remember. Why?..."_ -then, she reacted"_HEY! Why are you changing the subject? You pervert"

_Ranma ignored her sudden anger... he had more important things to care about. After thinking, he turned to his father._

"Oi, oyaji! Did you see anything"

_The panda held out a sign._ Actually I didn't see the whole thing. But I can clue you in.

_Ranma ran to the kitchen and took the kettle that Kasumi was using to make the afternoon tea._

"Sorry Kasumi! It's an emergency"

_Kasumi was surprised, she gasped. "_Oh my... well... I'll have to boil more water."

_The pigtailed martial artist poured the water on his panda-father's head._

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH HOOT HOOOOOT HOT HOT HOT! Are you idiot, boy" _and he smacked Ranma's head to the ground. His son rosed without a single scratch._  
"So, pop, what did ya see? Tell me everything."

_Akane sat down beside them to listen, although she was sceptical about the whole thing._

_Mr. Saotome began narrating the incident.:_

"Well, everything begun when I came outside to breathe some fresh air. Kasumi was frying fish, and the kitchen was filled with smoke, naturally. That's when I watched Akane going through her Kata... and I thought to myself what a wonderful couple you two make. She's athletic, so are you, m'boy. She's fond of martial arts, and you dedicated your life to'em, m'boy. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen, and you're the most handsome boy your age, Ranma..."

_Ranma was feeling a little umconfortable, and he decided to hurry things. "_Alright, alright, enough, oyaji. Tell me what I wanna know. The Shampoo incident."

"Ah, yes. Well..." _-reaffirming his glasses"_When Akane finished her kata, she was wiping her forehead with a huge smile on her face, but then her expression changed abruptly, when she saw the amazon's silhouette aproaching."

**Akane's and Shampoo's encounter.-**

_Shampoo landed on the Tendou's backyard with astonishing precision. Akane instinctively took her fighting stance._

_The two beautiful teenargers glared at each other for almost two minutes, before the Chinese girl began to talk._

Shampoo: _-with a threatening voice- _Ni hao, violent girl. Shampoo here to fix problem with airen.

Akane: What?

Shampoo: _-angrier- _Not play with Shampoo! Not be stupid, Akane. Step aside and let Ranma become husband.

Akane: _-chuckling- _Yeah, right.

Shampoo: I warn you, violent girl. Japan not hold strong women like China do. We amazons, very powerful. I ask you step aside.

Akane: _-dryly- _I think I made my point, bimbo. I'm not leaving Ranma. Got it? And I'm powerful too! Japanese women can be as good fighters as every other woman in the world!

_Shampoo smirked. She lifted her left leg, now standing on one leg, in a stance similar to a flamingo. She held one arm above her head, with her hand ponting at Akane. And the other arm across her chest, with her hand clenched._

Shampoo: _-smiling the most menacing smile- _You as stupid as violent. You learn why amazon most powerful women in the world. Airen become Shampoo's husband, and you will not care!

Akane: _-Frowning- _What? What are you doing?

Shampoo: Airen can't love violent girl. Shampoo no admit it-_And she charged.-_

_Genma paused. Clearing his throat. His gaze was severe._

_Ranma couldn't believe he stopped "_AND? AND? Go on"

_Genma continued "_She jumped onto your fiancée, taking her to the ground. She kneeled over the struggling Akane and placed both her hands on her eyes, slightly pressing them."

_The young Saotome was very enthusiasted"_AND? AND"

"That's all I saw..."

_Ranma's excitement turned to anger"_Why? What happened? Did she do something to ya"

_His father looked away"_Mm... no... not really."

"Then what? Oyaji"

"Nothing! Get off my back boy"

_His son grabbed him by the collar"_WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED"

_Genma was angry, and trying to let go of his son's grasp"_Food was ready..."

_Ranma's eyes widened, astonished and extremely furious _"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT"

_Punches and kicks were everywhere to be seen... Akane tried to separate the Saotomes, but they were too busy fighting._

_The girl sat down, staring at the doujo's floor. She was trying to remember. _

_Now that she had tried real hard, she remembered seeing Shampoo earlier... but she couldn't remember anything else._

_She rose her gaze and saw Ranma sitting on his father, who was lying on the ground. He was screaming at him... things like "HOW COULD YOU" or "IS FOOD EVERYTHING YOU CARE OF" or "NOW AKANE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE"._

_"Now Akane doesn't love me anymore"?... she thought... did she love the guy? Could it be that she was really "with" him?_

_She felt dizzy. She decided a bath would make her feel better. But when she got up to go to the bathroom... something grabbed her by the waist and flew off with her._

_The young martial artist running extremely fast, carrying Akane under his arm, like a package"_I'm not staying like this! I haven't got time to lose! Let's pay the amazons a little visit"

"hey hey hey! What the hell do you think you're doing" _-she kicked and screamed._

"Shut up! This's for your own good"

"Don't you dare hushing me! Let me go! Put me down"_-she tried struggling but Ranma didn't even alter._

"Keep it quiet! C'mon Akane, I'm on your side for kami's sake! Work with me for once! It won't kill ya"

_Akane calmed down. Maybe he was really doing this for her own good..._


	13. Trying to reverse the mess

_I don't own Ranma ½_

**-.Chapter thirteen.-**

_The couple finally landed. Ranma put Akane down and placed his hands on his waist while staring at her. He seemed to be planning something clever... maybe a bit too clever for his somewhat..."modest" intelligence. _

_The guy then snapped out of it and asked her to wait for him._

_Akane sat down on the sidewalk and hugged herself. She felt a strange shiver running down her spine... but her mind was too busy already, and she didn't give that feeling any importance._

_She caressed her upper arms and sighed, trying to remain calm in sights of the considerably big mess she seemed to be involved in._

_On the other hand, our buddy Ranma entered the Nekohanten with an ugly look on his face and a contrasting grin. He approached Shampoo, who was already putting the ladle down to greet her Airen._

"Ni-hao Airen, lovely wife made you food. Shampoo know you might be come here!"

"Look, Shampoo, I'm not here on any funny business alright? Spit it out, what did ya do to Akane? And I want no stupid answers 'kay?

_The amazon's look changed profusely, now she seemed severe and enjoying herself. She nodded._

"Yes, Shampoo know this too... Airen come here to ask of violent girl, but Shampoo give no answer. Leave violent girl alone, she no menace no more"  
_Ranma only looked at her. He was starting to realize how cruel, wicked and threatening Shampoo could be. He always thought she had a softer side... but he was starting to doubt now._

_He stuck his hands inside his pant's pockets and counted to ten. Then he proceeded:_

"I'll be straightforward and fully honest with ya Shampoo... Ya know I'd never hurt a girl. I'd never hit a girl. That's a thought that'd never even cross my mind. But I'm tellin' ya, and listen carefully: I WILL hurt you if you don't undo whatever it is that you did to Akane. Am I clear now? 'cause I'm kinda loosin' my temper here."

_The girl with the violet hair didn't answer. She was determined to go through with her plans. It didn't matter to her weather Ranma agreed or not. The only thing that mattered to her was her goal. And she was getting closer to accomplishing it._

"Shampoo must marry Airen. Airen defeated Shampoo and she very willing to marry him. Shampoo not take no for answer. Shampoo will no tolerate obstacles."

_Ranma thought that his threat would break Shampoo down... but now he found out that his Plan-A was of no use. If that could be called a plan!_

_He had to figure something out... he wouldn't hurt Shampoo anyway. He just couldn't._

_He grabbed his chin, and he was getting nervous. Small sweat drops began to appear on his forehead._

_He looked up to Shampoo's eyes:_

"Shampoo, look... it's been hard for me, 'cause I'm... ya know... stubborn and all...  
It's hard for me to think that a girl can actually love me for real. Most of them really are after the Anything-Goes School, and me being the heir... and the prestige of bein' my wife and all that..."

_He coughed._

"But now I can clearly see that I have no choice but to believe that you really want to become my wife, and that you really want to be the mother of my –_cough- _kids and ya know... yadda yadda... _–clears his throat- _ and I think that all that you've done during the past few years is proof enough. And I mean proof ENOUGH."

_Shampoo kept eagerly nodding while smiling widely, visibly enthusiasted._

"So... I'm gonna have ta say that... I'm ready to formalize my commitment with you and that I will take you as my _–cough- _wife and all that comes with that and well... you know!"

_Shampoo kept nodding with her hands clenched._

"So! He he he! _–that was a laugh- _What d'ya say? Oh but... there's one more thing. One of the rules among the men in my family, is to marry honest women. Respectful women. So... now that there's no need for you to compete with anybody else... you can give Akane back her memory, because willingly erasing a person's mind is against the honesty code and is not respectful at all. Right? Huh?" _he smiled a big 'teeth-filled' smile._

_The amazon stared at him with a death-serious look, and suddenly laughed really loud._

"Airen must be crazy to think that Shampoo believe that! Chinese women not stupid like Japanese ones. Shampoo know you trick! And Shampoo laugh at it! You become Shampoo husband because of amazon code. Amazon code can no be broken. So you have to be husband anyway. Violent girl mind, not an issue. She better off like this."

_Now Ranma was fuming. He smashed his hand against the counter so hard that the wood cracked deeply. Shampoo instinctively jumped backwards, scared._

_He didn't say a word and stormed out of the restaurant._

_Akane remained sitting and staring at a spot on the floor, with her mind completely blank. She saw someone sitting next to her with the corner of her eye.  
_"I just don't understand what the hell I've done to deserve this"

_Akane looked down not knowing what to say. Everything was quite disturbing at that moment, and what Ranma just said didn't quite improve it._

_She felt incredibly sorry for the disoriented Saotome, and she felt the urge to hug and console him, but she didn't._

_Instead, she made an effort and tried to look up deep inside her... trying to figure out where the love for that boy had hidden, leaving no trace... but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't concentrate._

_Ranma noticed that she was focused on something and leaned to see her face. Inmediately, she moved backwards and look him in the eye._

"WHAT? What are you doing, what do you want, you're distracting me!"

_The boy felt even more disoriented now... could it be that she was trying to remember? Maybe she believed his story now... or at least she was starting to..._


End file.
